1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control circuit used to control the drive of a linear vibration motor, including a vibrator and a stator, where the vibrator linearly oscillates back and forth relative to the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though a linear vibration motor is used for a specific purpose of moving an electric shaver and the like, its use is expanding in recent years. For example, the linear vibration motor is used for an element that creates a vibration with which an operation feeling of a touch panel pressed down is to be fed back to a user. As haptics (sense of touch) engineering is finding rapidly increasing use, it is expected that the total number of linear vibration motors shipped from factories be on the increase.
It is desired that a time duration lasting from the beginning of vibration stoppage until the complete stoppage of vibration (hereinafter referred to as “vibration stoppage time”) at the time the running of the motor terminates be reduced in the control of the linear vibration motor. Attempting to perform a braking control by which the motor is driven with the oppose phase to reduce this vibration stoppage time is under development. Where the frequency of applying a brake is fixed, the brake force varies depending on the type of the linear vibration motor used and the number of motor-driven cycles up to the completed stop of the motor, so that excess or deficiency in the brake force results.